No Matter What
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: Kate promises to be at Keith's no matter what. But what she didn't expect was for this to happen. Can she still keep her promise, or must it be broken?


**Nothing to say right now. Hope you enjoy this one shot, and don't forget to review.**

* * *

The sun shined high over the Almia Region as certain couples sat in the peaceful surroundings of Altru Park. Altru Tower over looked the park, casting a large shadow, for people to sit under.

A number of teenagers sat under the large shadow on a red and white picnic blanket, each smiling their own smile. A black haired girl smiled as she squirted the boy next to her with water. Two blonde haired teens spoke about this and that. A cowboy and a turquoise haired woman watched the pokemon frolic before them. While another black haired girl listened to corny jokes from an afro haired guy. No one noticed the two teens sitting in silence just watching the clouds go by.

These teens were Seren, Kellyn, Rythmi, Isaac, Sven, Wendy, Crawford, Luana, Kate and Keith, our saviours of Almia over six years ago. Sven and Wendy were now twenty two, Crawford and Luana were twenty, while the others were but eighteen.

Each one had their memories of that day, how things changed their lives, but they also wouldn't change it for the world.

Seren stopped squirting Kellyn with the water as he pulled her only his knee. Isaac did the same with Rythmi, as Sven held his fiancé's hand; Crawford smiled widely as he pulled Luana onto his knee. Kate and Keith remained silent.

"Thinking about Operation Brighton?" Seren asked as she looked at her two friends. Kate lifted her head from its resting place on Keith's shoulder, she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's been six years already," she answered.

"You're not the only one," Kellyn smiled.

"I can't believe how quiet it's been since then," Isaac added with a frown. True, Almia had been quiet, very quiet, since Operation Brighton and Dim Sun, but they didn't mind, sure some excitement would be nice every now and then, but what are you gonna do?

The others nodded their heads as Crawford pushed his girlfriend off of his knee before standing up.

"Erm, this is gonna be more awkward than I thought," he muttered as he stood up. Isaac smiled confidently at him, as did Sven and Kellyn. Keith watched the clouds go by, completely oblivious to what he was doing.

"Well, where to start?" Crawford asked as he turned to Luana, who gave him a confused look. "Luana, we've known each other for a while, and you've been my girlfriend for six years now. I was just wondering if you would, erm, if you would," clouds gathered in the sky as Keith tuned into what Crawford was going to say.

He dug around in his pocket, trying his hardest to find the felt box he knew was in there.

"I was wondering if you would…" rain began to fall from the sky as Crawford knelt down onto his knee. Taking the girls by surprise as they watched Crawford open the box. Inside was a gold ring with a large sapphire in the middle.

Luana began tearing up; she knew where this was heading now.

"I was wondering if you would make me the happiest man alive and by my wife," Crawford finished as he looked her in the eyes. Keith smiled as he draped his arm around Kate, who rested her head on his shoulder.

Rain poured harder as Luana stood to her feet. Without warning she tackled her boyfriend to the ground, screaming and crying happily.

"Of course I will," she answered as she sniffed, trying to stop herself from crying. The gang watched the exchange as they stood up, congratulating Crawford on finally having the guts to propose.

They soon packed everything away as Luana marvelled at her engagement ring with a smile.

Kate and Keith bid farewell to their friends as they hopped into Kate's car, each happy for their friend. Kate got into the driver's seat as she cast one last glance at Crawford and Luana, who were kissing in the rain, before driving off.

"It's about time," Keith stated as they were half way to his apartment in Pueltown.

"You're telling me. Those two are going to be so cute together," Kate replied as she pulled up in front of Keith's apartment.

"Remember, tomorrow night, dinner at mine. You'll be here right?" Keith asked as he looked at Kate, who rolled her eyes. She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll be here, no matter what," she replied with a smile. Keith smiled, kissing her gently on the lips before rushing out of the car to his porch. He turned to see Kate waving in her car before she drove off. How he loved her.

Keith entered his apartment before walking into the kitchen; he grabbed a nearby towel to dry his hair with as he began looking for the things for tomorrow night.

He shivered like crazy as he put the towel down, a bad feeling washed over him, but he dismissed it, thinking it was nothing.

He searched through his freezer for the lobster he would prepare for tomorrow night. As he pulled it out, he shivered once more. He stood up and turned to the window, lightning suddenly crashed, which only added to his feeling. Something wasn't right.

He set the lobster down on the counter as he walked to his bedroom; he would need a good night's sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

Kate smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her beautiful green dress fitted her gracefully, hugging her in all the right places. A silver flower was fastened to it as a decoration on the right shoulder. The dress was short, going to her mid-thigh. On her feet were high heeled silver shoes, that made her a few inches taller than what she was.

She straightened out her dress as her father walked into the room. He smiled when he saw his little girl had become a young woman, but frowned when he remembered the condition of the roads.

"Kate, maybe you should call it off tonight with Keith. It's not safe, the roads are dangerous," he stated. Kate turned to her father with a grin.

"Daddy, I promised Keith I'd be there, dangerous or not, I'm a Ranger, it's my job to face danger, is it not?" Kate asked. Her father sighed.

"I know baby, I'm just worried is all. With your sister away, training to be a Ranger, I at least want to look out for one of my girls," her father replied.

"And you've done a brilliant job. You've raised two independent, strong girls, but you can't protect us forever daddy. We need to be able to do our own thing, now, I'm going to be late, I'll see you soon," Kate smiled as she kissed her father's cheek before walking down the stairs.

"My, don't you look beautiful," Kate's mom smiled as she embraced her daughter.

"Thanks mom," Kate replied.

"I'm so glad you've turned out the way you have. Now, Keith's waiting for you, so have fun, but not too much fun," Kate's mom winked. Kate laughed before looking at her.

"Come on mom, we're careful, you know that," Kate replied as she walked out of the house to her car. She hopped in before starting the engine. Soon she was on her way to Pueltown.

"I hope she'll be alright," Adir whispered as he came up behind Freya.

"You've raised a strong, independent girl, she'll be fine. Now stop worrying," Freya smiled as she walked with Adir back into the house. But in the back of her mind, she couldn't help worrying about her daughter.

Kate gritted her teeth as she struggled to keep her car in control on the road. Her father was right, maybe she should have called tonight off, but then, Keith would be disappointed.

The roads were slippery due to the storm the night before, which made it hard for the tires to keep a grip on the ground. Music played low in Kate's car as she turned the corner onto an empty road.

She sighed; at least no one else was driving.

Kate smiled as 'I'll always remember you' came onto the radio. She hummed along as she drove along the road with her windscreen wipers going at full speed.

Rain began to pour down as she got half way to Keith's. She sighed, the weather was awful. Lights flashed in front of Kate as she looked ahead.

What was that? A trick of the light? There it was again, but….. It was getting closer.

Kate leaned forwards to see what it was. Her eyes widened as she steered the car out of the way of an incoming lorry, which had toppled over.

She screamed as she lost control of the car, sending her off the road. The car hit the end of the truck, sending her spinning into a tree.

Kate gasped as she felt her head connect with the window in front of her. Her breath hitched as she felt the seat belt crush her ribs. Her adrenalin pumped as she felt her body become weak.

Kate's vision became blurry as she heard the sound of someone screaming, and moments later, the sound of sirens. But it didn't last long as her vision turned to black.

* * *

Keith sat nervously on his sofa as he watched the rain pour outside. Should he call Kate? Call the whole thing off for tonight? Was that the best thing to do?

As he picked his cell up, there was a knock at the door. Keith quickly rushed over. He opened it to see his girlfriend stood on the other end, dry as a bone.

He quickly told her to come inside as he smiled at her, taking the coat she wore and hanging it up.

"I was worried about you, you know, because of the storm," Keith stated as he walked with Kate into the living room.

"It is bad," she replied with a frown as she turned to the red haired boy, who wore a tux.

"You look beautiful," Keith breathed.

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself," Kate smiled.

"Only quite?" Keith teased, Kate laughed at him.

Keith led her into the kitchen as he sat down with her at the table. The two began to eat the meal Keith had prepared but ten minutes before Kate's arrival. Even if he did have to call the night off, he knew what to do with the food.

The two ate in silence as they gazed at the other, a small smile on Kate's face the whole time as she looked at him. Keith couldn't help think about why she was so happy.

His mind questioned it, but his heart told him to ignore it for now, and focus on the beauty in front of him.

Dinner finished all too soon for Kate. She looked down to her empty plate before looking back up to Keith.

"I'm glad you could come," Keith whispered. Kate smiled.

"I promised I'd be here, no matter what, remember?" Kate asked, Keith nodded his head. As he was about to speak again, his phone rang.

"Excuse me, hello?" he asked.

"Keith? It's Adir; we need you to come to the Pueltown Hospital. I'm afraid Kate's in here," Adir spoke on the other line.

"What? But she's right here," Keith whispered as he looked at Kate, who smiled sadly at him.

"I'm afraid she was in a car accident, she's barely holding on, please, if you could come soon," Adir whispered.

"But-," as Keith was about to protest Adir hung up the phone. He stood up, watching Kate as he did so. Kate copied his actions as she walked over to him.

Keith's eyes widened as he saw her pale unbelievably in skin colour.

"I promised you, no matter what, I would be here," she whispered as tears came to her eyes. Keith reached for her hand, only to have his go through hers.

"Kate?" he whispered. Kate's sad smile turned to a frown as she tried to look him in the eyes without crying.

"I will always love you Keith, and I am so sorry," she whispered as she began fading. Keith's eyes widened.

"Kate no!" he called slightly as he tried to reach for her, but she had already faded away.

Keith balled his fists as he ran from his apartment, not bothering to lock the door. He ran straight to Pueltown Hospital and towards Kate's parents, who were in the waiting area.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A truck lost control on the road as Kate was driving, it caused a huge accident. The truck driver came out with several broken bones, but Kate's a different story," Adir whispered as he comforted his bawling wife on his shoulder.

"Where is she?" Keith asked. Adir pointed to the door down the hall, Keith immediately rushed towards it.

His heart stopped as he heard the low beating of the monitors that were hooked up to Kate. IVs dripped into her body as her chest moved slowly.

Keith slowly made his way over, as if time stood still. He reached out towards Kate's sleeping face; she looked like an angle, a sleeping angle.

He smiled sadly as he gripped her hand. Tears filled his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"Kate," he whispered. "Kate, please, I know you're stronger than this, please fight it. I need you, the Region needs you, we all need you, please don't leave us. Don't leave me," Keith added as he leaned down to kiss her pale red lips.

Once he pulled away, Kate took a deep breath. Keith smiled, it was almost as if she was waking up, but instead, her eyes remained closed and three words escaped her slightly parted lips.

"I love you."

A low beeping filled the room as Keith's mind processed the words. He looked at the girl before him, silently cursing. The tears ran freely down his face as listened to the low beep of the heart monitor.

Kate had gone, she had gone. He shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts, maybe she wasn't really gone; maybe this was just a dream.

Keith pinched himself, expecting to wake up at any moment. Nothing, while white walls of the hospital room remained, nothing changed.

"No," Keith whispered. "No, no, no, no," he whispered over and over again, but he knew, no matter how many times he said it, it wouldn't bring her back. The one girl he loved had gone, she was truly gone, and that left Keith heart broken.

Doctors and nurses filled the room, but Keith refused to leave Kate's side as they unhooked all the medical equipment.

A funeral was held a week later for the young girl. Her friends and family weeped, all of Almia shed a tear. Keith listened as the song she was listening to the night of the accident happened.

'_I will always remember you, Kate,' _Keith thought as he listened to her father give a speech. Keith held Remi in his arms as he listened; the younger girl had come from the Ranger Academy with all the other Rangers, Operators and Mechanics in training to see Kate one last time.

Keith watched as everyone bid their final goodbye to Kate from her casket. Once everyone was done, Keith was over to her. He set a dark blue velvet box into her hands as he kissed her forehead one last time.

"I will miss you Kate Dazzle, I love you," Keith whispered as he pulled away from her.

"You were going to propose?" Freya asked in shock. Keith merely nodded his head as tears fell from Freya's eyes once more. Keith joined in soon after as he hugged the older woman.

Remi looked at her sister in the casket, she looked so peaceful. Her Ranger Styler was by her right with her favourite stuffed animal to her left. Around her neck was the silver chain Keith had gotten her for their fifth anniversary. She wore the light blue dress her parents had bought her for her sixteenth birthday.

Keith gripped Remi's shoulder as he led her out of the room with Kate's family.

"We will always consider you part of our family, Keith," Adir stated as he rested his hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith smiled up at him. He casted one last glance at the room Kate's casket lie in before walking out towards where she would be buried.

Inside the room, a figure appeared as she looked over the casket at the body, she then turned to the doors where Keith had exited from.

"I'm so sorry Keith, but I will always love you," Kate whispered as she straightened out her white dress and her white headband. "We'll see each other again, but hopefully not for a long while. I will always watch over you. Please take care of my sister and family, and find someone who makes you happy. Goodbye, Keith," Kate whispered as she disappeared once more. Leaving the world of the living for good.

Keith returned to the room to grab his coat, he returned in time to see the figure disappear. He smiled lightly, having heard half of what she had said; he would take care of her family. But he could never find anyone who made him happy, that would always be Kate.

"I love you Kate, please be safe from now on," he whispered as he looked at the spot she had once been. A small smile graced his face. She may be gone, but she would always be with him, no matter what. And that was why he loved her.

* * *

***crying in corner***

**Seren: Please don't kill HTF. This story came to mind when she read a story on the internet, won't say much more, the story was fake though, one of those lovey dovey short things, you know? Either way, we hope you all enjoyed it, please review.**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE I KILL KATE! *cries harder***


End file.
